The ressurrection of the Marrauders
by Evocare
Summary: Post POA. A what if story, concerning one of the most underused tools in the Harry Potter universe. The Marrauders Map. How will Harry use it. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do none of this for profit, I just like to play in the sandbox created by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 1

"Ouch" the thirteen soon to be fourteen year old Harry hissed, when he once again awoke, clutching his scar as he had all summer long.

The reason for this was quite odd really, as Harry was not your average teen, in fact, save for the fact that the boy was a teen, nothing could point to Harry being a normal teen. For you see, Harry was and always would be: _the _Harry Potter, better known in some circles as

_the-boy-who-lived_.

A quirky nick-name to be sure, but one that did do him justice, in the eyes of his fellow magicians that is. Yes magicians as in wand-waving, potion-brewing wizards and witches.

* * *

Young Harry obtained this nick-name twelve, nearly thirteen years ago, when the feared and dreaded self-styled Dark Lord Voldemort decided that he and his parents were to die at his hand. Entering Godric's Hollow, the cottage of the Potter family, the Dark Lord quickly ended the life of the once handsome and happy-go-lucky James Potter. Several killing curses flew at James before the man truly could register the attack.

Stepping over the fresh body of James Potter, Voldemort moved upstairs to the nursery, where Lily Potter had barricaded her self together with her young child. Blasting the door open with another killing curse the Dark Lord stepped through, but before he could fire the killing curse, Lily begged to kill her and spare her son, activating several enchantments upon Harry. With Voldemort's casual acceptation, namely the words: "Very well", Lily accepted the killing curse head-on.

Turning to the surviving member of the Potter family, namely Harry Potter, the Dark Lord Voldemort then uttered the most feared words in the wizarding world: _'Aveda Kedavra'_.

And was shocked when the green curse he cast so often, rebound of of Harry Potter and onto himself banishing his soul from the body. Thus the emergence of the name: _the-boy-who-lived_.

Young Harry was then sent to his remaining relatives: the Dursley family. From his second year of living till just before his eleventh birthday, Harry had lived in constant fear and terror. While the rest of the world rejoiced in the liberation of the oppressing darkness, Harry was constantly subjected to it. For you see, Harry's relatives were not kind to him, far from that in fact. They were a constant source of physical and emotional pain. If he wasn't belittled he was forced to do all the housekeeping and should he not finish all the ridiculous chores, he wouldn't get food.

This all changed upon the eve of his eleventh birthday, when Hagrid the groundskeeper and keeper of key of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry came and told him that he was a wizard. Sure, he was sceptical at first, but when faced with the magic that is Diagon Alley, Harry was forced to admit he truly was a wizard.

Finally Harry had a chance to express him self and make some real friends. The first friend he made was a red-headed boy named Ronald Weasley, who came from a magical family with seven children, himself as the youngest son.

The second friend he made was Hermione Granger, a muggleborn girl whom he rescued from a mountain troll.

Still his first year was not without danger, the headmaster Albus Dumbledore hid a powerful magical object known as the Philosophers Stone within the school, which was highly sought after by a very weak Voldemort. Confronted with teachers who didn't believe him, Harry went after the object himself, along with his friends Ron and Hermione. Making it past all the safeguards of the object, Harry was once again confronted with Voldemort, who possessed his Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. Somehow wining the confrontation Harry became the hero of Hogwarts.

In his second year, a secret chamber was opened, and within lurked a dangerous creature, namely a basilisk, a gigantic snake with the power to kill with a look alone. Figuring that out alone was a hard task but defeating it even harder. Finally Harry killed it with the aid of Fawkes and the Sorting Hat from wherein he obtained the famed sword of Godric Gryffindor.

In his third and previous year, the boy met one of his parents' friends Remus Lupin and his wrongly accused godfather Sirius Black. Harry also was confronted with dementors, some of the nastiest dark creatures the wizarding world held, learning a counter to drive back the creatures, Harry saved himself, Hermione and his godfather from a soulless life. And once again was sent back to the Dursley family.

* * *

Now getting back to Harry's predicament, the pain in his scar, which had caused Harry to wake up. Ever since the real betrayer of his parents, Peter Pettigrew had escaped, Harry had been having strange dreams and flashes of emotion not his own. Though the boy did not know why.

What he did know was that it was annoying, and painful, which had caused him to scream out in pain. This in turn had caused his uncle to come running and claiming that he was waking up normal people with his freakishness. Though Harry still failed to see how Vernon could claim to be normal, seeing as the man had the size of a walrus.

None the less, Harry had been left without food and with to much work for a week after the first time as punishment for waking his uncle. And consequently, re-learned how to lower his voice, so as not to wake his uncle.

Another thing, that had aided Harry, was the marauders map, while in-active, Harry could communicate with it. Rather similar to Riddle's Diary. Though it didn't have the same malicious feel to it.

In fact, Harry had gained a deeper understanding of charms and transfiguration, through various "discussions" with the imprints of his father, Sirius and Remus. While Peter contributed little. His quirky comments made the process easier and Harry could see why Peter was his father's friend.

The imprint of James was actually shocked that Harry hadn't chosen either runes or arithmancy, as both were family specialties and as such, the imprint had taken to "teach" Harry the basics of both.

Now though, Harry was way past the basics and was still steadily learning both disciplines of magic. It would be something that he would be keeping a secret from Hermione, however. As the girl would go completely mental and insisting that he studied with her. Which he didn't want to do, by Merlin, he loved Hermione dearly, but her frantic studying was something he didn't relish sharing.

Still, Harry had learned quite a few of the charms that went into creating the map. Enough to add new places to the map. It was actually quite simple, Remus had modified a protean charm, which was the basis for the map. And Harry only had to cast the slave part of the charm to add the place to the map, the area instantly drawing itself on the map.

Due to Harry's theoretical progress, the boy couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts in little less than 1 month from his birthday, which was the next day.

* * *

Harry's birthday had come and gone and the boy would be picked up by the Weasley's the following day. Feeling the need to inform his uncle Harry emerged from his room and moved downstairs.

"Uncle…" Harry started.

"What boy, can't you see I'm busy?" the walrus sized man questioned.

And indeed the man was busy, busy watching a boring show on the telly that is.

"I can see that uncle, but do you remember the Weasley's?"

"Yes, what of them"

"Well, they are coming to pick me up tomorrow, at noon."

"Finally, you are out of our hair again." His uncle spat.

Then followed with a questioned: "how are they coming?"

"Don't know, Uncle." Harry said with a shrug.

"Just thought you'd like to know."

"Indeed." And with that, Harry knew that the conversation was over.

Moving back up the stairs, Harry started packing his trunk. First went his cauldron, in which he put his potions ingredients and supplies. Next to his cauldron he put his old school books, first those from his first year, followed by the books from second year, and finally he put the books from his previous year in. On top of his books, the boy placed Dudley's old castoffs and finally at the very top of his trunk, he placed his robes and wizarding knick-knacks.

* * *

The rest of the day had past uneventfully and the night soon gave way to a brand new day. Moring gave way to noon and Harry had placed his trunk in the hall, his invisibility cloak, marauders map and wand securely on his person.

Frowning Harry looked at the clock again, wondering why the Weasley's hadn't shown up at noon. His uncle already mocked him for it.

"No consideration at all." Harry's aunt complained.

"We might've had an engagement." She continued.

"Maybe they think they'll get invited to dinner if they're late."

"Well, they most certainly won't be," said Uncle Vernon, and Harry heard him stand up and start pacing the living room. "They'll take the boy and go, there'll be no hanging around. That's if they're coming at all. Probably mistaken the day. I daresay their kind don't set much store by punctuality. Either that or they drive some tin-pot car that's broken down.

THUNK, THUNK!

"What happened?" said Harry. "What's the matter?"

Hurrying into the living room Harry could hear a loud banging and it was coming from behind the Dursley's' boarded-up fireplace, which had a fake coal fire plugged in front of it.

"What is it?" gasped Aunt Petunia, who had backed into the wall and was staring,

terrified, toward the fire. "What is it, Vernon?"

Petunia Dursley's question was answered mere seconds later when voices came out of the fireplace.

"Ouch! Fred, no - go back, go back, there's been some kind of mistake, tell

George not to, OUCH! George, no, there's no room, go back quickly and tell Ron"

"Maybe Harry can hear us, Dad, maybe he'll be able to let us out"

There was a loud hammering of fists on the boards behind the electric fire.

"Harry? Harry, can you hear us?" The Dursley's rounded on Harry like a pack of wolves. Hungry wolves at that.

"What is this?" growled Uncle Vernon. "What in gods name are the doing?"

"They … they've tried to get here trough your fireplace," said Harry, fighting a mad

desire to laugh.

"They can travel by fire, only you've blocked the fireplace" He approached the fireplace and called through the boards.

"Mr. Weasley? Can you hear me?"

The hammering stopped.

"Mr. Weasley, it's Harry ... the fireplace has been blocked up. You won't be able to

get through there."

"Damn!" said Mr. Weasley's voice. "What on earth did they want to block up the

fireplace for?"

"They've got an electric fire," Harry explained.

"Really?" said Mr. Weasley's voice excitedly. "Eclectic, you say? With a plug and everything? Gracious, I must see that... Let's think hmm..."

"Ouch, Ron!"

"I'm trying to think what to do, a yes, yes the only way, stand back, Harry."

Quickly moving to take cover, Harry ducked behind the couch as Mr. Weasley cast a spell that sent the electric fireplace flying.

Before their very eyes, the Dursley's saw, four redheaded people rolling out of their once boarded up fire place.

"Terribly sorry, Mr. Dursley", Arthur Weasley said, "I'll clean it up in a jiffy."

"You'd better." Vernon hissed, rather angry at his fireplace being desecrated like that.

"Of course, of course, now Fred, George, get Harry's trunk, and go back home. Ron you and Harry go ahead, here take a pinch of floo powder.

And with that Harry and Ron were gone. Followed, a mere few seconds later, by the Weasley twins. Who had covertly dropped several sweets in the Dursley livingroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 resurrections of the Marauders

Arriving at the Burrow Harry quickly felt more at home then he ever did at Number four Privet Drive. With all its 'normalness', the place was so normal it was freaky. The Burrow had a far greater feel to it. But then again, that could be because the people there were made of a wood than the Dursley's.

"Harry dear, so good to see you again." Molly Weasley exclaimed after Harry had arrived, once more falling out of the fireplace. Before Harry had even the smallest chance to get his bearings, he was engulfed in a Molly Weasley hug special.

After nearly suffocating Harry was finally released from the hug. And then greeted the same way by both Hermione and Ginny.

Finally after nearly having died three times from a hug, Harry was then able to get a good look at the Burrow. Which still managed to keep its messy lived in look.

* * *

WHOOSH…

Turning around Harry saw Fred and George appearing out of the fireplace dragging his trunk behind them.

"Harry mate,"

"So good"

"To have you"

"Here again."

The twins spoke, as always finishing each others sentences.

"It's great to be back, really."

* * *

Suddenly a popping sound was heard outside and Arthur Weasley came walking in, looking quite mad.

"FRED, GEORGE, GET HERE THIS INSTANCE." The normally timed and soft spoken man bellowed.

Winching, the twins moved to where their father was, ready to receive their punishment. After all, their mother was scary, once their father was mad however, he was down right frightening.

"Yes,"

"Father."

"How dare you let loose your candy on those poor unsuspecting muggles!" Mister Weasley demanded.

"We've only"

"Done it,"

"To Punish"

"Them, for"

"Abusing"

"Harry"

"That doesn't give you the right to curse those muggles with giant tongues or pig tails." Arthur accused.

"We know."

"Dad, but"

"Dumbledore won't"

"Do anything"

"About it"

"Either."

"And they"

"Needed to"

"Be taught a"

"Lesson."

"I know boys, but you cant just go about cursing muggles, even if your candy is very successful in doing just that." Arthur said with a smile gracing his face. Showing the Weasley twins, that the man wasn't really mad.

"Ow the"

"Shame, to"

"Be pranked by"

"Our own"

"Father."

With that crises averted, The twins started moved back in side, knowing that at least one of their parents found their ability to make gag gifts and pranks good. And perhaps would even support them in opening their own shop.

* * *

Finding Harry and Ron speaking about the upcoming world championship Quidditch, the twins and surprisingly Ginny fastly joined the debate on whether Bulgaria or Ireland would win.

While Ron was adamant that Bulgaria would win hands down, the twins seemed to believe that Ireland would win, but that the Bulgarian seeker would catch the snitch. Ginny apparently believed that it would somewhere in between, and that either team had an equal chance at the cup, but that Bulgaria would get the snitch.

It was at this point in the discussion that Arthur Weasley came walking in, having heard a commend from Ron, who was willing to give his first offspring to the one able to get him a ticket.

"Well son, I don't know if I want to raise your child, but Ludo did give me tickets for the entire family as well as Harry and Hermione."

"Really dad, you meant Bagman when you referred to Ludo didn't you?"

"That I did Ron, as we're both Department Heads, we meet occasionally and thus Ludo invited our family to the cup." Arthur said.

Then with a smirk the head of the Weasley family said; "And we're in the Top Box too, along with the Ministers of Magic for Bulgaria, England, Wales and Ireland."

"Bloody Hell dad, how'd Bagman fix that up for you?"

"Language Ron." Hermione instantly scolded. Coming into the room just as Ron exclaimed his shock and surprise.

"Sorry Hermione." Ron mumbled.

"Well to answer your question, we were invited because were hosting Harry over the summers. It seems that the Welsh minister wanted to meet Harry, seeing as the Potters are a Welsh family."

"So it's only because of Harry." Ron grumbled jealously.

"No Ron, that netted us the top box, I had already made arrangements for the tickets. But Ludo didn't know whether or not he could provide them. Now apologize to Harry."

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry, its just that you always seem to get everything."

"Yeah, everything, such as verbal abuse, dead parents and Voldemort wanting me dead life's just peachy Ron." Harry nearly spat at the boy. Wanting his first friend to understand what had been sacrificed for the fame, the fortune and people wanting to be his friend.

After several days of ignoring Ron, Harry finally accepted Ron's apology and things seemed to become normal again. And it seemed just in time to.

Because their Hogwarts letters came on the wings of Hogwarts owls.

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Dear Mr. Potter,

Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock. Forth years, have the option to switch elected classes and take up the one of the following classes:

- Healing (an internship with Madam Pomfrey)

- A guide to enchanting

- Magical Law's and Custom

- Music and its magical components

A list of supplies for the coming year is enclosed.

Yours sincerely,

Professor M. McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

* * *

Hogwarts Supply List

Dear student,

Fourth year students require the following:

- Forth year potions kit;

- Cauldron(pewter size 4);

- 1 set of dress robes;

- 3 sets of Hogwarts school robes;

- 1 set of protective wear(dragon hide or better).

Fourth year booklist:

_**- The standard book of spells grade four**_;

_**- One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_;

_**- The **__**Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**_;

_**- A History of Magic**_;

_**- Magical Theory**_;

_**- A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration**_;

_**- Magical Drafts and Potions**_;

_**- Unfogging the Future**_;

_**- The Monster book of Monsters**_.

Should the student decides to switch classes, the student needs to acquire the following book:

- Ancient Runes - _**Rune Dictionary**_;

- Arithmancy - _**Numerology and Gramatica**_;

- Muggle Studies - _**Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles**_.

If you chose one of the four _new_ electives please procure the following book:

- Healing - _**Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions**_;

- Enchanting - _**A basic guide to enchantment**_;

- Law and Custom - _**Magical Law and Customs, the understanding**_;

- Music – _**Music made Magical**_.

Starring at his List, Harry noted that he had all the required books and decided to drop divination and take up Ancient Runes and Healing. As he figured that Runes were a family specialty and Healing would teach him how to heal his own wounds. A good choice since he seemed to get injured so much. It was a good thing they'd go to Diagon Ally the next day. Harry found he only needed to get new clothes, a new claudron, the correct set of potion supplies and two books, namely: **_Rune Dictionary _**and **_Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions_**.

Penning a quick letter to McGonnagall to let the Deputy know of his new class selection. Harry went to bed. Debating whether to tell his switch to Ron and Hermione directly in the morning or when they were at Flourish and Blotts.

(A/N, anyone intrested in Beta reading, send me a message)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03 Resurrection of the Marauders

"Good morning," Harry said as he walked into the kitchen, where he found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Morning Harry," came the reply of both.

"Aren't the others up jet? I thought we agreed to go to Diagon Ally today."

"No dear, even Hermione is still sleeping. You do realise its only eight 'o clock dear."

Looking startled Harry glanced at the Weasley family clock, before shaking his head, as he couldn't read the time of it. Apparently Mr. Weasley noticed and with and voice filled with amusement said: "Trying to tell the time on that clock Harry, you'll have to focus on time, rather then our family."

Attempting just that, Harry found that he really could tell the time, which oddly enough seemed digital and said: 08:05.

"Well I'm of to work, there is this wizard enchanting toilet seats in muggle restaurants to bite people."

Still fascinated with the clock, Harry only looked up when he heard the door open and distractedly called: "By Mr. Weasley."

"Now dear, why don't you help me with breakfast and setting the table."

"Sure Mrs. Weasley."

Walking to the cupboard that held the dishes, Harry took enough to set the table. A few minutes later the table was all set for breakfast and Harry enquired if he could aid some more.

Getting vague replied: "No thank you, dear."

Harry felt it was time to take a shower. Finishing that, the boy dressed in the old rags the Dursley's gave him and threw a robe over them. Moving back downstairs and into the kitchen Harry could hardly believe that none of his friends were down or awake. Even though it was now nine 'o clock.

Giving Mrs. Weasley a look, she said: "It is odd that they aren't down yet. Perhaps I'll call them."

Since Mrs. Weasley had seen his anxious look, the mother of seven moved towards the stair case and shouted: "Kids, breakfast is ready, were leaving in half an hour!"

Five minutes later, a stampede was heard as Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George and Percy came running down the stairs. Only to see Harry already sitting at the table, eating his breakfast. After a quick breakfast, where every Weasley child seemed to scarf down as much as possible, Mrs. Weasley dived the children into groups of three. Harry, Hermione and Ron were one group, the twins with Ginny were another and Percy went with his mother. For their shopping's.

* * *

"I'll never get the hang of flooing," Harry groaned, as the boy was again fell out of the fireplace. Quickly rolling aside Hermione came flying out, with about the same grace as Harry.

Before Hermione could move however, Ron came strolling out, only to trip on Hermione and land on top of her. Blushing heavily, the boy moved of, of Hermione and stood to the side. While glaring at Harry, who was rolling on the floor laughing his head of.

Hermione quickly stood up and said: "Where to first, Harry?"

Managing to get his laughing kick back under control, the boy replied: "To Gringrotts of course, we'll need some money."

That said, the trio moved out the back and Harry tapped the correct sequence to open the wall to Diagon Ally.

* * *

Every time Harry saw Diagon Ally he was amazed, it never seemed to lose its splendour. It just seemed so magical to him. Moving trough the crowds to Gringrotts Hermione went to one of the desks to exchange some money, Ron going with her.

Having explored Diagon Ally the previous year, paid of now, as Harry moved to a different goblin teller, which didn't have a line and patiently waited.

After about five minutes the goblin looked up from whatever he was doing and said: "How may Gringrotts serve you today, sir?"

"I would like to make use of your quick withdrawal service, please."

The goblin peered at Harry for a few moments and then, unsurprisingly said: "Key please."

Giving the goblin his key, it asked: "Amount please."

Knowing he would be buying some expensive things today Harry replied: "Two-hundred galleons please."

Still fascinated as the goblin wrote the amount on a piece of parchment and then pressed his key onto the parchment. A ping sound was heard and the goblin pulled open a draw, from which it procured a bag containing the requested two hundred galleons.

"Here you go sir." The goblin said as he handed Harry his key and money.

"Thank you."

Meeting up with Ron and Hermione, who had just finished exchanging money, the trio set of to the luggage store. Since Harry wanted a new book bag.

* * *

Ron grumbled all the way to the luggage store as he wanted to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies to gaze at the new Nimbus 2020, which while not as fast as the Firebolt, still had amazing enchantments on them.

Entering the luggage store, Harry instantly walked to the postman bag section, looking at the different models and enchantments that could be placed upon them.

Finally Harry selected a dark red, nearly black dragon leather three compartment bag, each compartment charmed to be ten times as deep, under the flap were two pockets one which would hold an ink pot and the other which would hold up to twenty quills. The bag was further enchanted to always weigh half a kilo and to be self repairing.

All in all, the bag had cost him 20 galleons. Which Harry viewed as galleons well spent.

After buying his new book bag, the trio went to Florish and Blotts to get their new books. Well, Harry and Hermione's books that is. Seeing as Ron hadn't chosen a new class. Beyond the required school books Harry had also obtained a copy of _Most Potente Potions_, _The Rune Dictionary_ and an extremely old looking book he found way at the back in the old transfiguration section called _The ways of the animal, a guide to animagic_. This book apparently was on the animagus transfiguration, a skill Harry still wanted to learn.

Considering Harry had selected _Most Potente Potions_ and _The ways of the animal, a guide to animagic_, Harry's total price came somewhere near 80 galleons, far more than Hermione who bought only 2 new books one galleon a piece.

Stowing his books in the first compartment of his new bag, Harry walked out of Florish and Blotts without heavy books weighting him down.

* * *

After obtaining their books, the trio went to Madam Malkins, where each had to be fitted for dress robes. Mainly because Harry insisted Ron be fitted, so he could view the dress robes as a Christmas present.

In the end, Harry got 2 dress robes, an emerald green one, which brought out his eyes, and a ruby red one, that seemed to bring out the true black colour of his Hair.

Ron in the end got a navy blue dress robe, made of acrumentula silk. Though Harry didn't let the boy look at the price tag, which proclaimed the price of the robe to be 25 galleons. Even though both of Harry's robes had only cost 15 galleons a piece.

Hermione however had decided on a periwinkle blue dress robe, though she didn't show it to either Harry or Ron.

After those purchases, Harry only had 15 galleons left. Exiting the store, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the final school stop of the day, the apothecary, where they bought their required ingredients, along with some extra ingredients.

* * *

"So… how about some ice cream, guys?" Harry questioned after their final stop.

"Sure, mate. All though I don't have any money left." Ron sheepishly said.

"Honestly Ron, I'm sure Harry would be more than happy to front you the money if you don't want him to buy it for you." Hermione said with a huff.

"Course I will, what are friends for."

"Hehe, yea, friends." Ron said, now slightly uncomfortable.

Determent to ignore the awkward conversation, Harry led his friends to Fortensque's Ice cream shop, where he ordered three banana-split-sunday combo's, a favored treat which he had been introduced to by the owner Florance Fortensque.

Enjoining their ice-creams, the trio began reminiscing a bit about their previous year, each laughing and joking about the good times they shared never mentioning the more deadly situations that had presented themselves each of those years as well.

Suddenly a piercing voice, pierced their light camaraderie: "Harry, Hermione, Ron, O thank goodness, there you three are, we agreed to meet at the Leaky Cauldron at three 'o clock."

The voice turned out to belong to Mrs. Weasley. Though none of the trio could remember agreeing to such a time. Which Harry and Hermione voiced immediately, even though Ron didn't.

Mrs. Weasley blinked owlishly and then realised that while Ron knew the agreement, Harry and Hermione had never stayed at the Burrow and went shopping with the Weasley family.

Apologizing for not realising this to Harry and Hermione, Mrs. Weasley started berating Ron about not telling his friends of the 'three 'o clock rule'. Promising punishment for his forgetfulness.

This however did not sit well with Harry, who looked Mrs. Weasley in the eye and said: "Why would you punish Ron for forgetting something that you yourself forgot Mrs. Weasley, that hardly seems fair, and more importantly none of us was wearing a watch."

Shocked into silence, Mrs. Weasley turned around and beckoned the trio to follow her to the Leaky Cauldron to floo back to the Burrow, while Ron gave Harry a thankful glace behind his mothers back.

* * *

(A/N: Mostly a filler chapter, all though some parts may, or may not play a roll in future chapters. Also I couldn't get the conversations right. So sorry for the slightly long wait.)


End file.
